Blast From The Past
by Acathla
Summary: The sequel to American Slayer, picks up where we left off. More prominent Kennedy/Willow pairing.
1. The Letter

******AN: Short first chapter but we're just getting started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Letter <strong>

Meg was surprised to see Kennedy pass out. She acted quickly though and soon had Kennedy stretched out on the couch as she waited for the younger girl to wake up. Meg was torn, she desperately wanted to read the letter but also wanted to respect Kennedy's privacy. After five minutes of mental debate, Meg reached over and picked up the letter from where it had fallen. As she scanned the page, her eyes widened but thankfully, she managed to stay conscious. The letter was short but said so much.

_Dear Kennedy,_

_Well I am 18 now and everything you told me about has come to pass. My family doesn't know and it's getting harder to hide the truth. Although you've already told me otherwise, I still believe I can survive the test. _

_That said, I know the truth about you too. I saw you the day you left, walk through the portal. I don't know where you went but I hope you are home now. Hopefully, you'll find Meg again and get this. I followed you that day, I wanted to tell you I felt a connection to you...I didn't know then but I know now why I felt it. You're one too aren't you? A Slayer. _

_Visit my grave Kennedy, visit me. This is all I'll ask of you. Goodbye Kennedy. _

_Your Sister Slayer, _

_Patricia Pryor  
>September 16, 1968<em>

Meg couldn't believe her eyes. What exactly had Kennedy told Patti? And what was this test? And especially, WHAT THE HECK WAS A SLAYER? These questions bounced around Meg's head for another three minutes before she felt Kennedy begin to wake up.

Meg folded the letter and held it as she turned to watch Kennedy wake up. As Kennedy's eyes fluttered open, Meg fought the urge to shake her awake and begin asking questions.

Kennedy awoke by degrees, still a bit embarrassed at having passed out but the words Patti had written combined with not having had any breakfast and being in the same house that Patti had lived in had all worked against her. She couldn't believe that Patti had seen her go home. No one was supposed to see that, that was why she'd set it for that day and time. Everyone would be busy watching Bandstand. Well, it couldn't be helped now. Patti's request was something Kennedy didn't think she'd be able to do, visit the grave of not only a slayer but a slayer she'd known? It was painful to even think about it.

Kennedy glanced over at Meg and saw the folded letter in her hand and sighed. She knew Meg had read it and now there'd be questions and Kennedy would have to provide the answers.

TBC...


	2. Questions & Answers

**Chapter 2: Questions & Answers **

**"Go ahead Meg. Ask what you want to ask. I'll try to provide answers."** Kennedy had resigned herself to the task.

Meg took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew that any questions she asked should be asked in a calm tone, or Kennedy might not answer.

**"What's a slayer?"** Was the first thing Meg wanted to know.

Kennedy took a moment to gather her thoughts. That wasn't what she thought the first question would be but she should've.

**"Meg, there are things in this world that most people don't know about, don't want to know about, and never end up learning about. Vampires, demons, witches, werewolves... they're all real. A slayer is, or was, one girl in each generation chosen to hunt and kill them. Patti was a slayer, and so am I. I realize this is a lot to take in so I'll let you think about that, if you don't mind I need a drink of water. I'll go get that while you think ok?"**

Meg just nodded. Kennedy got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Kennedy took her time getting a glass and pulling a pitcher of cold water from the fridge. She poured one glass and gulped that down before pouring another to sip more slowly. Finally, Kennedy could stall no longer and she took the glass with her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked at Meg who was staring off into space.

**"Meg, are you ok?"**

Meg seemed to come out of her thoughts then. She shook her head a bit to clear it and turned to look at Kennedy.

**"You've never lied to me Kennedy. When you told me you were from the future I believed you. I believe you now because I trust you. I think I need you to explain about slayers a bit more but first, Patti spoke of a test and what exactly did you write in that letter to her?"**

**"Oh, yeah the test. That was a mistake on my part, I jumped to conclusions. See, before 1999, the Watcher's Council had a rule which stated that if a slayer reached her 18th birthday, she had to go through a test. A rite of passage kind of thing where the slayer was weakened then trapped with a dangerous vampire that she had to defeat without her slayer abilities. Most slayers didn't survive this test but the ones that did were stronger and better for it...and more bitter maybe, less trusting. When I put it together that Patti was a slayer, I thought she was killed by this test so I warned her about it. But, when I got back to my own time my friends told me that she did indeed survive the test, she died in a car crash after it. My letter to Patti contained info about slayers and the test and the first rule of slaying that was passed down to me by another slayer."**

**"Wait, Watcher's Council? What's that?"**

**"Ever since there's been a slayer, there's been a watcher. Each slayer had a watcher to guide her, train her, and record her life and battles as a slayer. Nowadays, not so many watchers around but they were a powerful group. They had lots of connections. They were also idiots. You know, I can't explain this by myself, can I call my friends to fill in the rest?"**

**"Yeah sure. Phone's over there."**

Kennedy went to the phone and called the house. Willow answered and confirmed that everyone was home and that they would soon be there. While they waited, Meg wanted Kennedy to tell her about slayers in general.

**"Well, used to only be one girl, alone, in the world to face the dark forces. When one slayer died another was called. But, last May, that rule was changed. Willow changed it and therefore made every potential slayer into a slayer, including me. Now, instead of waiting for one to die in order to be called, every slayer is born a slayer. It's pretty cool. Oh, that'll be them now."**

The doorbell rang and Meg went over to open the door. When the door opened she stood there in surprise. Four women stood there smiling nervously but warmly. One was a blonde, two were brunettes and one was a red head. Something teased Meg's memory as she remembered Kennedy telling her about her friend Willow who had red hair. Meg's eyes settled on the red head. **"Hello, you must be Kennedy's friend Willow,"** Meg turned her attention to the others, **"she told me about the rest of you too but I'm afraid I am not that good with names anymore. Please come in."** Meg stepped aside to let the girls in.

Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow stepped inside and followed Meg into the living room. They greeted Kennedy who brought them up to speed on what was going on. Everyone found a seat and Meg couldn't help but notice that Willow sat very close to Kennedy but didn't think anything of it.

Buffy spoke first, **"So, Meg, Kennedy told us about the week she spent with you back in 1964. Must be so weird to see her now huh?"**

**"Yes, it kind of is but I am getting used to it. Kennedy was just telling me about slayers but she said something about a rule change...I'm not too clear on that part."**

Buffy looked around and then answered, **"Well, Giles is better at this part but here goes, into each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. I usually tune him out at that point. But anyway, last May, Willow, who by the way is a witch, did this huge spell where she activated every slayer in the world. See, before it was just one girl. When I was called, I died for a few minutes and another slayer was called. I was revived because I drowned but then I was alive and the new slayer came to town. Then she died and Faith here was called. Faith and I, we're the oldest living slayers in history. Before, most slayers didn't make it to 21. But now, with so many of us around, there's a better survival rate. Does that clear anything up?"**

**"Yeah...so Patti was one of these slayers?"**

**"No, Patti was THE Slayer of her time. Back then, there was still only one in the world."**

**"Oh. What about this test that Kennedy told me about?"**

Buffy blushed. Faith, Dawn and Willow were letting the blond slayer take the lead because she had more first hand knowledge. But they'd all heard the stories.

**"Oh, that, yeah. Not the Council's best idea but it lasted for centuries before they got to me and I killed it. Basically, when a slayer reaches 18, the council believes that they are too old and independent to be properly controlled like they prefer so they put them through this barbaric test called the **_**Cruciamentum**_**. And the Watcher was always involved. The watcher, did Kennedy tell you about Watchers?"** Meg nodded **"Well the watcher would inject the slayer with a mixture of muscle relaxants and adrenaline suppressants that rendered the slayer powerless. See Meg, slayers are stronger than normal humans, we're faster, stronger, and can heal faster than most. Without the slayer powers, we're regular humans. Well, once the slayer is powerless, she is trapped in a building or a room or a house with a vampire. She has to defeat the vampire using anything she can. If she does, she passes if she doesn't she dies and a new slayer is called, one that can be better controlled because she's younger. I went through that test and I survived...I was also the last slayer to be put through that test."**

**"Wow, that's horrible. What kind of sick mind would devise such a test? It's cruel and unfair!"**

**"Yes it is. Luckily, the Watcher's Council was...let's just say it was restructured and now it is much better. My former watcher is the head of it now and he's made sure it follows the right path."**

**"Oh God! Patti went through that test didn't she?"**

Buffy hung her head as Dawn took over because she'd read the bulk of the information available on Patricia Pryor. She'd read the watcher's diary.

**"Yes, she did. Her watcher, James Winchell, kept a detailed diary. He recorded everything from the moment he made contact until the day before he died. Patti, she did well in the test. She passed it. There were also a few pages where James told of Patti's desire to tell her family the truth. But she knew she couldn't. Patti learned quickly how to fight and trained often after school. She was a good slayer Meg. It was just bad luck that she was in that car accident. If not for that, she could've lived much longer."**

**"Watcher diary? You mean he wrote it all down? Do you think I could read it? It's just, the last few years of her life, I was away from Philadelphia, in college and then working. I never noticed any change in her when I would come home for a visit."**

Dawn looked at Buffy who looked at Willow who nodded. Willow was the one who was ultimately in charge of the books in the library. She was responsible for them and so she was the one who spoke up.

**"I think we can arrange that. But you must be careful with it, it's very old and not in the best condition. The books have been though a lot."**

**"I promise."**

* * *

><p>After another half hour of questions and answers, the gang decided to give Meg some more time to really absorb it all so they said their goodbyes and left. As Kennedy was walking out the door Meg stopped her.<p>

**"Kennedy, I've been wondering something for the last forty years."**

**"What's that?"**

**"I noticed you and Roxanne became close during the week you were there, it caught my attention because Roxanne never opened up like that to new people, not that quickly anyway. Is there anything you want to tell me?"**

Kennedy thought about it. She turned to Willow who heard what Meg said and Willow nodded her approval before she moved away to wait by the car. Kennedy turned back to Meg.

**"Yeah, um...about that. I probably should have told you then but, when I saw Roxanne I recognized her from her pictures. Pictures I've had since I was 7 when she died. Meg, Roxanne was my mother. She died when I was 7 from lung cancer caused by smoking."**

**"What? Roxanne was your mother? That explains a lot, but you got her to quit. No wonder I felt a connection to you then, it's kind of like you're my niece. Roxanne and I used to be closer than sisters. You're sure she's dead?"** A sad look came to Meg's eyes at the thought of her best friend being dead.

Kennedy felt her pain. **"Yeah, I'm sure Meg. My father told me when I came home from school that day. She'd passed away in the morning and he'd had her body removed before I got home. I remember the funeral all too clearly. But now, thanks to my adventure in the past, I remember her even better. Young, healthy, and vividly alive, that's something I never even hoped for but I will always be grateful for it. Anyway, I should go now, they're waiting for me now. I'll stop by tomorrow ok?"**

Meg nodded then leaned forward and hugged Kennedy. Kennedy hugged her back and then went over to the car where the gang was waiting, each lady pretending they hadn't seen that softer side of Kennedy. They drove off and headed for home.

TBC...


	3. Easing Into It

**Chapter 3: Easing Into It **

Over the next three weeks, Kennedy and Meg had formed a stronger friendship. Kennedy even told Meg the truth about her relationship with Willow. Meg was very accepting, probably because just like everything else, she simply accepted it as a part of Kennedy. Meg was very understanding and really, it didn't matter to her.

Willow had even stopped by a few times, once with the diary of James Winchell for Meg to read. A few times, Meg had visited Kennedy at home and gotten the full tour. She was impressed by the library and the study but it was the gym that really caught her attention. The weapons mesmerized her as did the workout equipment.

There were a few references to Kennedyﾒs week in the past but mostly, they avoided mentioning it. They simply moved forward as if theyﾒd known each other forever. Meg even took on a few aunt-like traits where Kennedy was concerned. Kennedy loved it simply because she didn't have any aunts.

With Megﾒs help, Kennedy even managed to visit Pattiﾒs grave once a week. At first, Kennedy simply stood there and stared at the stone. But after a while, Meg began to back off and leave her alone and thatﾒs when Kennedy would talk to the fallen slayer. In the beginning it was silly stuff. Remembering out loud the things about her time in 1964 that Patti wasn't around for and a few memories that they shared. Then, gradually, Kennedy began to talk about her life, about Willow, Roxanne, her father, her childhood. Something told her Patti was listening somewhere and that made Kennedy smile.

Six months had gone by, and everyone was comfortable with each other. Meg had begun using the gym to work out, just to get fit. And Dawn had really warmed up to her, she reminded her a little bit of Patti.

That was when the letter arrived that turned Kennedyﾒs world upside down.

* * *

><p>The day began innocently enough, early morning workout, then a shower, then breakfast. It was a Tuesday so it was Dawn's turn to get the mail. Dawn brought it in and sorted it into the five little boxes in the study. Each of them had a box for incoming mail to keep everything in some kind of order.<p>

Kennedy went into the study to check her email and noticed a letter in her mail box before she even turned on the computer. Kennedy picked it up, not too interested in reading it. _Probably a bill_ she thought, and walked over to her computer. She powered it up and as she was waiting for the password screen to pop up, she looked at the envelope.

It was addressed to her and the return address was the Watcherﾒs Council in England. This got Kennedy's attention because the council never sent her anything. The password screen appeared and Kennedy typed in the password and waited while her personal settings were loaded. As she waited she opened the envelope.

Kennedy took out the single sheet of parchment paper and read the words that would change her life.

_Dear Kennedy, _

_This may come as a shock but it has come to my attention that there has been a serious error made regarding your past. _

_Kennedy Williams, your mother Roxanne Bojarski Williams, did not perish in 1991 as previously believed. New information has come to light and I am both pleased and saddened to inform you that she is alive. _

_Pleased because I am sure this is good news, saddened because of the next thing I must tell you. You mother didn__'__t die, she walked out on your father. Circumstances forced her to leave you behind and she was denied access to you after the divorce. _

_While I know this may fall on deaf ears, I strongly recommend that you do not attempt to find your mother. She is aware of your current location and has been for the last six months. The fact that she has not contacted you leads me to believe that she does not want to reestablish contact. I am sorry Kennedy, you know I look upon you as a daughter, and I wish I could be there in person to console you but I__'__ll leave that to Willow, Buffy, Faith and Dawn. _

_If you have any questions you may contact me at the usual number. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rupert Giles _

_Director of the Watcher__'__s Council of England_

Kennedy read the letter three times before it really sank in. Her mother was alive? If this was true it meant that her father had lied to her. Which wasn't that hard to believe. No wonder he didn't wait long before he remarried, he was probably cheating on her mother and that's why she left. It hurt that she'd left her behind but, considering her father's wealth and power it wasn't so hard to understand.

But why not contact her now? When there was nothing her father could do about it? Kennedy went through the motions and checked her email. There was nothing major. She opened the online white pages and entered her mother's name. The search turned up nothing. She didn't really think it would, all she had was a name, no town, or anything else. Maybe Willow would have better luck, being a computer genius and all. Kennedy shut down her computer and went off in search of her girlfriend.

Kennedy showed Willow the letter and after an hour of debate, with Willow playing devil's advocate, Kennedy finally convinced Willow to try to find her mother. Kennedy wanted this for more than one reason. She wanted to reunite with her mother yes, but she also wanted to bring Meg and Roxanne back together. The two friends deserved to be together after all this time.

TBC...


	4. Family Reunion

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion **

Two weeks later, Kennedy and Willow were still searching for Roxanne. Willow had contacted Giles in England but he didn't have a lot of information to give them. All he knew was that Roxanne lived in Pennsylvania and that she knew where Kennedy lived because she had asked her ex-husband and surprisingly, he'd told her.

Kennedy was getting frustrated and Willow didn't know how to pull her out of it without finding Roxanne.

Kennedy had told Meg that Roxanne was still alive and that she was trying to find her. Meg was thrilled and supported Kennedy any way she could. Surprisingly, it was only when Kennedy was with Meg that she could let go of the frustration and be hopeful. Meg had that effect on her.

One day, Meg had invited Kennedy over for the afternoon, saying only that she had a surprise for her. Meg specifically asked that Kennedy come alone. Kennedy told Willow and, while she felt a slight stab of jealousy, Willow agreed that Kennedy should go and that she'd stay in the study looking for Roxanne.

Kennedy arrived at Meg's house and rang the bell. Meg opened the door and immediately put a blindfold on Kennedy, saying simply, **"If not, you'll ruin the surprise."**

Kennedy relented. Meg could get her to agree to almost anything and Kennedy never stopped to question why, she simply assumed it was because of her connection to Roxanne and the week they'd had in 1964.

Meg led Kennedy into the living room and in one smooth move she removed the blindfold and Kennedy was bombarded by a shout of, **"SURPRISE!"**

* * *

><p>Standing there in Meg's living room was Meg's family, Will, JJ, Beth, Jack and Helen Pryor, and several younger teens and a few little kids. Kennedy hugged Helen and Jack, Will, JJ and Beth and was introduced to the others who turned out to be Meg's kids, grandkids, nieces and nephews. It was a family reunion and Meg had told Will, JJ, Beth and her parents the truth about Kennedy. The others simply knew she was a friend of the family.<p>

The party then began and everyone had a good time. Kennedy soon pulled Meg aside for a chat.

**"Not that I don't like this but, what's up? I thought your folks were in Florida."**

**"I called them and told them and they insisted on flying in to see you again. JJ, Beth, Will and his wife Lynn were then called by my folks and the reunion was arranged. I was the last to know before you. Kennedy, my parents really liked you and after I told them you were Roxanne's daughter they were thrilled. Believe it or not, they knew about Patti. She'd secretly told them about it so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out late and training and everything. They accepted it after Patti saved them from a vampire. They figure if vampires can be real why not time travel? Besides, seeing you now kind of confirms it. As for JJ and Will and Beth, if mom and dad say so they'll fall right in line. Besides, they all liked you, especially Will, I think he had a crush on you after you invited him and Patti to talk with you and Roxanne that first day but he'd never admit to it."**

**"Oh, well not like he'd have a chance anyway right?"**

**"Yeah..."** Meg drifted off.

**"What?"**

**"Just wondering if I'd had a chance during that week. If I hadn't been so na?e and innocent would something have happened?"**

Kennedy was stunned. This was not anything she ever expected to hear from Meg. **"Meg, I don't know. I mean I love Willow. She's my everything. But looking back, if I hadn't been with Willow and you were more worldly...maybe. But then there's also the fact that I would've been seducing my mother's best friend. I dunno, that just doesn't seem right. And now, well...there's a huge age gap plus there's still Willow."**

**"Kennedy relax, you're babbling. I was only wondering I wasn't asking you for anything. C'mon, let's enjoy the party ok?"**

**"Ok."**

Kennedy and Meg rejoined the party and Kennedy took a moment to talk to Helen and Jack Pryor. They spoke of that week she'd spent in their house. Reminiscing about it and also about Patti. Kennedy had made the first move and brought it up, and they began to talk about it.

Kennedy then talked to JJ and Beth and then Will and Lynn. Everyone had accepted that Kennedy had gone back in time and they didn't even mention it after a bit. Kennedy talked with Meg's kids and played with the grandkids and soon it was late and Kennedy needed to do a quick patrol before heading home. She made her excuses and left.

* * *

><p>Kennedy walked around the cemetery and soon found herself at Patti's grave. Not even questioning how or why she just accepted it and since it had been a quiet night began to tell Patti about the party. No detail was left out as Kennedy poured it all out. When she was finished, she said goodbye and walked away.<p>

Kennedy ran into one vampire on her way out of the cemetery and made quick work of dusting him. Kennedy headed home feeling good about the day's events, thoughts of not being able to find her mother temporarily banished from her brain as the after effects of that one slay settled in.

Kennedy's arrival at the house was met with silence since everyone was asleep. Everyone, except for Willow who was in the study playing Yahoo Poolﾗobviously waiting up for her.

Kennedy snuck up behind Willow and in short order had her naked and on the floor of the study screaming out her name.

TBC...


	5. The Breakthrough & A Roadtrip

**Chapter 5: The Breakthrough & a Roadtrip **

It took another two weeks, but Kennedy wasn't to be deterred. She even called up her father to try to get some information from him but, her mother didn't say where she was calling from.

Kennedy was telling Meg this when suddenly Meg smiled.

**"Kennedy, oh my god why didn't I think about this sooner?"**

**"Think of what Meg?"**

**"Lynn! Will's wife Lynn, she's a Federal Agent Kennedy. She can help us find Roxanne! I am such a blonde!"** Meg said with a smile.

**"You really think she can help?"**

**"I really do Kennedy. Can I call her?"**

**"Yes, please. Call her now."**

**"Ok."** Meg kept smiling as she dialed Lynn's cell phone number. Lynn answered and after the usual pleasantries, Meg asked her the big question: could she help her friend Kennedy find her mother?

Lynn agreed to help anyway she could and gave Meg her fax number and told her to tell Kennedy to fax her every bit of information she had on her mother and a Social Security number would be very helpful.

* * *

><p>Within an hour Kennedy faxed the info to Lynn with a note of thanks. All that was left now was to wait. Lynn, with all her resources, took two hours to locate a last known address for Roxanne Bojarski Williams. Kennedy thanked her for five minutes then finally let her get back to work.<p>

Kennedy went to her computer and looked up the driving directions to get to the address which was located in Harrisburg. She got the directions and printed them out.

Willow came home and Kennedy told her the news. Willow was thrilled for her and even offered to go with her for support. Kennedy agreed and they planned to leave the next morning.

* * *

><p>Kennedy told the gang and Meg that she and Willow were going in the morning to find her mother. They all supported her. The next morning, Kennedy put the two duffel bags in the back of her Jeep Cherokee and then held the door open for Willow. She'd already put the snacks on the back seat.<p>

Soon, they were on the road. Music blared from the radio as they decided to enjoy the trip and not worry about what they'd find when they got to Harrisburg.

They stopped at a rest stop to eat lunch and rest a bit before continuing on. The drive was long and a bit boring. But soon they saw the Welcome to Harrisburg sign and they perked right up.

Kennedy had Willow with the directions telling her where to go. Within fifteen minutes, they were parked outside the house that Lynn had said was Roxanne's last known address.

Kennedy suddenly got nervous. This was what she had been waiting for ever since she'd found out her mother was still alive. But now that she was here, her nerves overtook her and she couldn't move.

Willow understood her reluctance, and didn't rush Kennedy. She simply put her hand on Kennedy's knee and smiled encouragingly at Kennedy when she turned to face her.

Finally, Kennedy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her car door. Willow sensed she needed to do this alone so she waited in the car. Kennedy was thankful for that, not knowing how she'd explain all this to Roxanne.

Kennedy made it up to the door and just stood there. After a full minute, she finally knocked on the door. This was it, now or never.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are plans for a third and final installment of this trilogy but as of yet it is not written. I will work on it when I get the time. However, letting me know you're willing to read it would go a long way towards motivating me to write it.<strong>


End file.
